


Eyes Half Closed

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bottom Jack, Dark Past, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-02
Updated: 2009-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel are in a loving relationship but sometimes Jack has to fight his demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Half Closed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mit halb geschlossene Augen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088407) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Many thanks to my Beta reader Cimmie!!

_“Kneel.“ He obeyed._ “

Half asleep, Daniel sensed his memories coming back to him. Too drained to do otherwise, he allowed them to submerge him. 

_““Now, come here. No, don’t get up. Crawl.”_ “

The light blankets clung to Daniel’s body. It was so damned hot in his bedroom, but he couldn’t open the window because the noise from the street wouldn’t let him sleep. 

_““Very good.” He knelt in front of him and looked up expectantly. “Undress!”_ “

Daniel tried to get rid of the blankets, struggling and shifting nervously. 

_“He was naked. And you couldn’t miss how hard he was. Without being told he stretched out his hands. The leather bindings were pulled tight and fitted perfectly._ “

Anxiously, Daniel tossed and turned, it was impossible to go back to sleep. 

_““Open your mouth!” The gag was also made out of leather._ “

Daniel turned onto his stomach and buried his sweaty forehead in the pillow. 

_““Climb on the bed. Kneel down in the middle, your ass in my direction and spread your legs wide.”_ “

Arousal, shame, the feeling of rightness and falseness at the same time, flushed through him. Even now, looking back, he didn’t know which sensation was dominant. 

_“These days it was always extremely quick and hard. Not enough preparation. A stuttering pant for air. An angry fist on the blankets. Finally acceptance. Submission._ “

Daniel tried to fight against the lethargy that prevented him from turning on the light, sitting up – anything to stop the half-dream. In vain. 

_“Together they tumbled over the precipice. No other sound than their panting breaths. Naked skin slapping on naked skin. Moaning. Louder and louder. Abandon. Surrender. Screaming._ “

 

Finally awake, Daniel turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was at a loss. He gave Jack what he wanted, what he needed, but he wasn’t able to make him talk. And he had to fight his own feelings because he noticed that it turned him on to see Jack so helpless and at his mercy. 

But the worst were the evenings when Daniel heard Jack cursing in Arabic around his gag. He didn’t want to know who he was for Jack in that moment. The explanation he gave himself was that Jack needed to know that he could say “stop.” That Jack needed the assurance that he could end his helplessness at any moment. But as long as they didn’t talk about it, it was only speculation. 

Daniel covered his eyes with his hand although it was dark in the bedroom. 

“Hey, you.” Jack’s arm encircled Daniel’s waist and he pulled Daniel against his warm body. 

Only now did Daniel notice that he wasn’t hot but cold. He shivered. 

“Bad dreams?” 

“Apophis,” Daniel lied and forced himself to gulp down the suppressive weight of sadness in his chest. Perhaps one day Jack would be able to confide in him, to talk about his horrible experiences. For now it had to be enough that for a little while they had once again pushed back Jack’s demons. 

“The old son of a bitch is long dead. Come here.” Jack wrapped his body around Daniel, encircled him in his arms and threw one leg over Daniel’s. He breathed directly into Daniel’s ear and whispered, “Go back to sleep. I’ve got you.” 

Jack never asked him why he woke up drenched in sweat after one of these evenings. Daniel was convinced Jack had long ago drawn his own conclusions. But as Daniel also never managed to talk about his ambivalent feelings… 

Daniel snuggled closer to Jack. For a few months they could pretend once more that these evenings and memories didn’t exist. 

For now it had to be enough.

\----THE END---

©Antares, March 2009 


End file.
